Of Shoes, Shirts and Firewhiskey
by onecelestialbeing
Summary: Sirius and Hermione share a home, their friendship evolves into something more.


Hermione sauntered through the front of number twelve Grimmauld Place. As was her Friday night custom, she toed off her uncomfortable high heels and kicked them to the side.

Tonight had been one of her worse nights; she'd let Harry set her up on a blind date after work. She'd barely been able to sit through dinner listening to the pompous wizard droning on about how great he was. By the time dessert came around the lecher was asking if he could see her home, clearly expecting a happy ending for his trouble.

After telling him no thank you and agilely prying her hand from his, she threw down enough galleons to cover her own meal plus a generous gratuity and made a hasty escape.

"Wine, I need wine," she muttered to herself, undoing the top button of her white blouse while walking through the dimly lit house in tights clad feet.

"Well, I do believe this is a record," her housemate said once she walked into the drawing room and went directly to the crystal decanters.

Turning her head, Hermione smiled at Sirius who was perched on the sofa, a glass of what looked like Ogden's finest in his hand.

"So let me guess what sort of bloke my godson picked out for you tonight. Was he tall or short?"

"By any standards short; I was able to see clear over the top of his head," Hermione replied with a laugh.

"Was he able to talk about more than Quidditch, your favorite pastime?"

"Oh yes he talked about one topic more than Quidditch; he talked about himself and at great length no less," she griped, bending down to retrieve a glass from the bottom of the drink tray.

"Blonde or ginger?"

"Sort of in between actually, like a petrified strawberry."

"Harry doesn't know your type at all, does he?" Sirius asked jokingly. "Tell him you prefer the tall, dark and handsome type, like me."

"Oh you," she sniffed, filling her glass with wine and sitting next to him on the sofa. She took a long sip and sighed contentedly, resting her head back against the cushions. "I don't know why Harry insists on setting me up with these tossers; I'd rather be left alone with my ratty bathrobe and a book."

"He probably doesn't want you to end up a lonely, old sod like myself," Sirius offered.

"Oh please," Hermione scoffed, turning her head and looking at the dark haired man. "Harry is two months away from marrying Ginny, and Ron is about to marry Lavender. Apparently my friends think the end all and be all is marriage and a house full of children. And by the way, you are anything but old or alone."

"Dear girl, you are very generous," Sirius chuckled, sipping his drink. "Once upon a time there were a slew of witches lined up in my direction; but those days are gone."

"I don't see why? You've been exonerated, so it's not as if you have to stay cooped up in here day in and day out. You can meet someone if you wanted to."

"At this point, I have no interest in meeting someone new," Sirius replied. "I'm already set in my ways; I don't think there are too many witches that would be keen on putting up with my proclivities."

"What, like your wonderful habit of sneaking my entire stash of sweets at all hours of the night? Or rearranging my books and leaving them strewn about for me to fix?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow yet a playful smile on her lips.

"Exactly. See? Who would want to deal with that?"

"You're a nutter," Hermione said, scooting back on the sofa and bringing both legs up. "My feet are killing me; I wore those damned pointy shoes for nothing. Oh by the way, take care not to trip on them. I kicked them off in the hallway and the floor was too far for me to bend and put them away properly."

"And you talk about my bad habits?" Sirius chuckled. Setting his drink down on a side table, he patted his thigh. "Bring your feet here; I'll set them right. Think of it as reparations for messing up your neatly sorted books."

Hermione took another sip of her wine, glancing at Sirius. "Really?" she asked dubiously.

"Yes really. Put them here," he said patting his leg again.

"Well if you insist…" she replied putting her feet up. Sirius immediately cupped her right foot in his warm hand, his fingers pressing on each and every achy spot.

"My god!" Hermione purred. "If you keep that up I might never leave your house."

Sirius laughed, continuing with his ministrations. "I told you; you're welcome to stay as long as you like. Harry is about to go off on his own and Merlin knows I could use more company besides Kreacher, the bright ray of sunshine that he is."

After the war had ended, Harry and Ron became Aurors at the Ministry. Hermione sought employment in the offices but because she worked in the Wizarding world it was easier to live there instead of traveling back and forth to her parent's.

She'd tried staying at the Burrow but it became a bit much with Mrs. Weasley hovering about. Besides Hermione always relished quiet and privacy, both of which were slim to nil at the Weasley residence.

Harry had asked Sirius if he minded Hermione staying with them for a bit which he hadn't. What was intended to be a few months stay turned into a year, and then four more.

Hermione reveled in the peace and solitude. There was no one asking her if she'd met any new blokes, or when she was getting married, or pointing out that she was an old maid at the age of twenty-two.

Harry was always gone for most of his days, leaving Hermione, Sirius and the surly house elf alone at the Black residence. At first Sirius would steer clear of the young witch, not sure how to behave around her. Eventually the two met up on one of his late night sweet runs to the kitchen where he'd found Hermione.

After sharing her cake with him, the two sat and chatted until three hours had passed without them realizing it. It was only when they heard Harry coming in through the front door that they made their excuses and slid off to their respective bedrooms.

After that night they found more reason to chat. Hermione soon found herself talking to Sirius nearly the way she had previously with Ron and Harry, although he was a bit more of an objective listener. She was even able to go to him and share a chin-wag about the idiots that Harry insisted on setting her up with, or discuss any trivial thing that crossed her mind for that matter.

She'd told him countless stories of the mischief the Golden Trio had gotten into back at Hogwarts, and in turn he'd told her about devilry of the Marauders. One Friday evening over drinks Sirius told Hermione about the time he'd been dared by James to transform into his Animagus form and run through the halls of the school. By the time he got to the detention that McGonagall gave him and the rest of his posse Hermione was red faced and about to fall off the sofa.

Of course at that point Harry had come in through the door, curious to hear why his best friend was shrieking as if she was being tortured. He'd found her pissed with a flushed face, about to drop her glass of wine. Sirius was sitting next to her, his wavy hair partly concealing the grin on his face

Harry'd stood in the doorway with a disapproving look until Hermione told him to come in and have a drink with them, or get out and go pout in his room. He'd grudgingly come in, accepting the drink his godfather shoved in his hand and took a seat across from the two.

"Stop sulking, Harry. Or I'll call Ginny on you," Hermione had threatened. She loved Harry like a brother but as of late he'd began grating her nerves. Whenever she was around Sirius, he would find a way to interrupt them, much like Ron had done with him and Ginny.

"Sirius?" she now asked languidly, leaning heavily onto the sofa cushions.

"Hmm?" he asked, his hands now working on her left foot.

"I know you ate the last of my chocolate biscuits; I just want you to know that you aren't fooling me."

Sirius released a hearty laugh, sliding his thumbs across the top of her foot. "Well I asked you to show me how to make them, but you refused."

"Yes, because you're rubbish in the kitchen!" she snapped. "Do you remember the time I tried to teach you how to bake? I ended up with flour coating my hair and it took an hour to wash out! No amount of charms or potions would undo the knots; I had to ask my mum to send me a bottle of Muggle conditioner just to be able to run a comb through it again!"

Sirius nearly dropped Hermione's foot, chortling at the memory of her thundering down the steps, her hair nearly rivaling Medusa's. If looks could have killed he would've expired on the spot as those amber eyes shone daggers at him.

"I said I was sorry, love. But you have to admit, it was pretty funny," he conceded, grasping her ankle and pulling her leg back up.

"Funny my arse; I screamed so loudly your Mum's portrait heard me and started her caterwauling. Even after an hour she refused to be placated!"

Sirius shook his head, unable to stop laughing.

"Wait!" Hermione suddenly quipped, falling out into another fit of laughter. "You touching my feet just reminded me about this other gem that I went out awhile ago; well Harry didn't set me up with him. I met this one at work. Anyway we'd gone to dinner and fifteen minutes into the evening, he asks me to take off my shoes. I asked him why and he said he wanted to see my feet."

"Well, did you take off your shoes?" Sirius asked, curious to hear the rest of her anecdote.

"You bleeding idiot, of course I didn't! I expect the man had a foot fetish; I wasn't about to let him get his jollies off me, especially in the middle of a restaurant! Then when I got up to leave he asked if he could smell my feet, just for a second. Needless to say I ran and didn't look back."

Sirius was shaking in another fit of laughter, his head thrown back on the sofa. "Well you had to admit that the man had good taste; you do have pretty feet," he replied, cupping her foot beneath the ankle and propping it up slightly.

"Oh shut it," Hermione snapped, giggling and then taking another sip of wine. "The man was a loon and a half and you know it. I'm surprised he didn't use a locating charm to hunt me down, asking me to send him those shoes to his home via owl. Can you imagine?"

"I think it's a good thing I stick to the shadows," Sirius mused, shaking his head."Dating seems as if it isn't what it used to be."

"From what I gathered you've never actually _dated_," Hermione commented, her brown eyes shining wickedly.

Sirius chuckled, her insinuations coming across clearly. "Maybe I'd never met anyone worth the trouble."

"Speaking of which," Hermione said, pulling her feet out of his grasp. She handed Sirius her empty wine glass for him to set on the side table, and flipped around on the sofa until the top of her head was touching his thigh, her legs crossed and dangling over the sofa arm.

"Why haven't you ever asked me out?" she asked, tilting her head back and peering up at Sirius, an inquisitive look in her amber eyes.

Two grey eyes steadily looked back down at her. "We've gone out plenty of times, don't you recall?"

Hermione hissed impatiently, sitting up and twisting round to look Sirius squarely in the face. "Yes, when we were fighting Death Eaters and then another time when you wanted to roam around in your Animagus form with me running behind, whilst wearing heels! I should point out that neither occurrences count in my book."

"So does that mean you want to go out right now?" Sirius teased, an eyebrow raised. "Shall I get my coat?"

"Sirius…you know what I mean." Hermione stared at him plaintively, traces of longing clear in her eyes.

Inhaling deeply, Sirius reached a hand across to brush the errant curls away from her forehead.

"If you're getting at what I think you are…Hermione you know we can't go there."

"And why not?" she bristled slightly.

"Because you're my godson's best friend, and more than half my age. Not that I don't want to but what on earth could this old, derelict wizard offer you?"

"This," she said, and before Sirius could object Hermione heaved herself up and over him, and proceeded to lean in and gently touch her lips to his. "And as for Harry, last time I checked I'm of age and perfectly capable of making my own decisions without his meddling"

Sirius was still reeling from the sensation of her soft lips pressed against his. A lingering trace of the rose based perfume she'd put on that morning mingled with her natural scent and tickled his nose. "Well I'd be a liar if I said that I hadn't wanted to do that a long time ago…"

"Then what on earth stopped you?" she asked.

"Hermione, I just told you."

"All I'd heard were shoddy excuses, none of which matter to me."

"How do you know that you don't have a wine filter on your ears?"

"Because I only had half a glass and that was the only alcohol I've had all day. You've been around me long enough to know that half a glass of wine isn't nearly enough to make me pissed or otherwise incapacitated."

With that she pressed her lips back against Sirius', noting that he was much less reluctant this go around. He tasted of the firewhisky he'd just imbibed, along with what she guessed were the last remnants of her chocolate biscuits.

"For the life of me I don't know why you want me, but I have no complaints," he murmured after they briefly parted.

"Would you like me to tell you now?" Hermione asked breathlessly, nearly sitting in Sirius' lap.

"Sure, indulge me," he said, running a hand through the soft tresses that were coming undone from knot at the back of her head.

Hermione took that opportunity to prostrate herself across his lap, sliding her right arm around his neck while her left hand toyed with the buttons on his vest.

"Let's see, you've always talked to me as if I was a person, not just a walking fountain of knowledge or 'Ron and Harry's friend,'. You've selflessly let me stay here without asking for a thing in return, and even though I see how you look at me when you think I'm not looking, you've remained a gentleman and never acted upon it."

"If you say so," Sirius said dubiously, unable to help himself from loosely winding his arms around Hermione's body. "But how about the fact that I'm old enough to be your father; doesn't that bother you?"

"No," she replied honestly. "If anything it's refreshing; every wizard my age talks at me; rather they talk at my breasts, the bit that's there at least."

"There's nothing wrong with your body," he admitted in a quiet voice.

"Honestly, you don't need to placate me but thank you anyway. I'm used to the way I look. Even back at school the boys always went for the tall, leggy, busty witches."

"What they don't realize is most if not all of those witches will pop out a few and then those waifish figures will have gone to shite," Sirius replied with a wicked grin.

"You are so crude!" Hermione replied laughing. "I guess you have a point; my Mum's figure went back to its original state after she had me. I guess that means I'm in luck."

"I'd say so. Either way an overly large bust can be a turnoff; whereas you have just enough to fit in the palm of one's hand." With that his hand crept from around Hermione's waist, sliding up to brush against the curve of her breast through her blouse.

Hermione immediately gasped softly at the sensation, reeling when Sirius' warm mouth came down over hers. His hand firmly cupped the resilient flesh, causing the young woman to moan into his mouth.

"You'd better tell me to stop now if you don't want this to go any further," he warned after managing to pry his lips away from Hermione's.

"What if I don't want you to stop?" she asked shyly, although her brown eyes steadily bore into his grey orbs. With her on his lap everything seemed like a wicked, wet fantasy that was coming to fruition. His lips were firmly against hers and his hand on her breast had been enough to set her pulse racing, and Hermione found that she had no intention of stopping.

"Are you sure now? Despite the fact that I haven't been with a woman in longer than I care to remember, I don't want you to regret anything."

Hermione placed both hands against Sirius' chest, leaning forward to nuzzle her face against his neck. His scent was a delicious mingling of sweet cologne and firewhisky, and it left her senses reeling. "When have you ever known me to be flighty? I wouldn't be in your lap right now if I thought I'd regret it later on."

Moaning when he felt her soft lips brushing against his neck, Sirius was unable to keep from moving his head to the side. His hands came up to loosen the knot at the nape of Hermione's head, his calloused fingers threading through the soft curls that tumbled down her back.

"This is your last chance to renege," he offered. "We'll go to our own rooms and pretend that this never happened."

"I don't want to," Hermione said, punctuating each word with a soft kiss on his face.

"If you say so," Sirius replied, hastily shifting her body to lie flat on the sofa. Partly hovering over her, Sirius planted his lips back on Hermione's. His tongue gently moved against hers while his hands came above her head and gently tangled in her curls.

He paused long enough to undo the buttons on her white silk blouse, pushing the fabric to the side and pressing his lips between the valley of her breasts.

"Sirius," Hermione moaned, her own hands fisting in his dark, wavy tresses, urging him closer as his lips moved over her lace covered bust. "Your hands feel amazing," she said breathlessly, feeling the slightly calloused fingertips gently grazing against her skin.

"Your skin is so soft," he mused, brushing a finger against her collarbone. "And you smell damned delicious to boot," he continued, burying his face against her neck.

Inhaling softly, Hermione closed her eyes when she felt his tongue delve out and brush against the sensitive skin. His mustache and beard was just short of tickling her; coupled with the sensation of his lips seeking out the tender flesh she was soon writhing beneath his body.

Pressing his hips into Hermione's, Sirius felt a most insistent erection confined by his trousers.

"Unless you want to finish this here, I suggest we go to my bedroom," he said quietly, wondering if she was going to suddenly change her mind.

"Alright," Hermione agreed softly. Sirius looked down at her with a surprised look that turned into a smirk before Apparating them to his bedroom.

"Was walking really that hard?" Hermione asked with a small laugh when she found them in his dimly lit room, lying on the carpet beside his bed.

"Why make things more difficult?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"Well, thank you for tidying up in here," she said, turning her head and seeing the cleared area."It was a right ghastly sight before."

"A little bossy witch nagged at me until I cleaned up," he murmured, lowering his head and burying it against her neck. "And can you believe she threatened to hex me if I made the house-elf clean instead?"

"Smart witch," Hermione said, turning her head in search of his lips.

"Wait Hermione," he interrupted, pulling back for a second. "Before we continue I promise that afterwards I'll court you properly; or date as I think you lot call it now. We'll go anywhere and do anything you want to do, but right now…"

"Damn right you will," Hermione shot back. "I refuse to be another notch on your bedpost."

"You couldn't be if you tried," Sirius chuckled, bending down for another kiss which she eagerly accepted.

His hands were now roaming all over her body; touching the tips of her breasts that had been bared when he pulled the lace beneath them, over her flat stomach and up the insides of her tights covered thighs.

Sirius then pushed himself up on his knees, his hands moving to her waist. Hermione briefly wondered why she had no qualms and raised her hips, allowing him to remove her skirt, tights and knickers.

He then pulled her to sit up briefly and slipped her unbuttoned blouse and bra down and off her body. Hermione lay back stark naked on the rug with Sirius hovering over her.

"That's not fair; I'm the only one undressed," she pouted.

"For now," he replied with a wink, shrugging his brown velvet duster off his shoulders. His slim fingers then worked on the buttons of his vest and shirt, making quick work of it before divesting himself of the garments.

Sirius then covered Hermione's body with his own, his weight pressing her down into the rug. The light mat of hair on his chest brushed against her nipples, making her skin break out into gooseflesh.

"I told you that they were the proper size," he murmured before his lips came down over a pink, erect nipple.

Whimpering at the agreeable sensation, Hermione dug her fingers into his sinewy shoulders. Sirius refused to play favorites, his mouth soon moving to the other breast.

Unable to keep herself from writhing slightly, Hermione mused that never in her life had she felt such pleasure. Previously she'd toyed with the idea of her and Sirius but always brushed it to the side, positive that he'd never take her seriously.

It was surreal that he was now the one unleashing sensations in her body that she never knew possible, much less having ever considered letting another close enough to do so.

"Gods you smell good," she heard Sirius muse, his lips and hands moving down to her trembling stomach. Despite being nervous she let her thighs fall apart when he continued downward, his lips tracing against the sensitive inner flesh.

Sirius' fingers gently brushed across Hermione's clit, causing her hips to undulate against his hand. Looking up he saw the young witch's head thrown back, her teeth pressed into her bottom lip as if she was attempting to keep from crying out.

"Oh no my love; you wanted this and now you'll accept it all without holding back," he muttered thickly before his lips brushed down over the soft brown curls between her legs. He was able to smell the scent of her arousal mingled with her rose perfume, all serving as a heady potion that clouded his head with lustful thoughts.

Unable to hold her cries in, Hermione heard a shriek erupt from her lips when she felt Sirius move further between her legs, his tongue darting out and brushing against her clit.

Anxious for him to keep going, Hermione wanted to scream when he pulled back from her and moved upright on his knees.

"Are you on a potion of any sort?" he then asked.

Blushing slightly, Hermione shook her head. "Do you know how to…"

"Of course love; my wand is in my dresser. Give me one second."

Hermione propped herself up on her elbows, watching as Sirius stood up and retrieved the length of wood. Placing it between his teeth, he then unfastened his trousers, sliding them and his underwear down to his feet before stepping out of them and shucking the pile to the side.

Hermione's mouth nearly fell open when she saw every inch of his muscled and partially tattooed body. Taking in his impressive build, she couldn't help but looking down to the thin line of dark hair beneath his navel, leading to a thatch of dark hair surrounding an impressive erection that was pointed in her direction.

With his wand still between his teeth, the dark haired devil had the nerve to wink at her when he noticed her frank appraisal.

Hermione's breath suddenly grew short when Sirius knelt down on the rug, positioning himself between her legs. A niggling sensation of timorousness tugged at her when he placed his wand at her abdomen and uttered the contraceptive charm.

With a lascivious smile on his face, Sirius hooked both arms beneath her thighs and positioned Hermione's hips level with his.

"Kiss me," he purred, nearly moaning when Hermione lifted her head to press her moist lips against his.

She was able to feel his thick shaft pressing against her stomach, the tip of it weeping furiously onto her skin in sticky trails.

Sirius was still kissing Hermione when he rested his weight on his left elbow, his right hand moving down to grasp his erection. Sliding it down between her already slickened folds, he let it brush against her stiffened clitoris a few times.

Unable to keep from squirming when she felt the contact, Hermione stilled when she felt the tip now resting at her entrance.

"I'd be a liar if I said that I haven't pictured this before," Sirius practically growled, both of his hands now positioned on either side of Hermione's head.

"You aren't the only one," Hermione admitted, nervously running her hands over his bare chest.

Before she was able to take the next breath Sirius' hips surged forward, meeting with a resistance that soon bowed under the pressure of his burgeoning flesh.

A strangled cry tore from Hermione's lips, her knees involuntarily pressing into Sirius' waist. Panting heavily, her hands were clutched onto his skin, fighting to breathe through the searing, stabbing pain between her legs.

Sirius was nearly scandalized when he looked down into her face, her usually serene expression replaced by one of agony. A lone tear was sliding from Hermione's right eye, working its way down into her hairline.

"Hermione love," he groaned, fighting to keep his trembling body from moving. "Why didn't you tell me this was your first time?" he chided.

Still whimpering slightly, Hermione was unable to speak until her voice returned. "You didn't ask, and besides what difference does it makes?"

"I wouldn't have ploughed into you so roughly for one!" Still groaning, Sirius felt at odds with himself. Hermione was the tightest thing he'd ever felt around his cock, and she was the first virgin he'd had since his days at Hogwarts. The last thing he'd planned on doing was hurting her.

"You're a silly little fool," he continued, his fingers brushing against Hermione's temple when he heard her still moaning in pain. "Just go with it love; it'll get better in a minute," he reassured, slowly thrusting into her tight body.

Hermione brought her hand down to Sirius' waist, gripping onto his skin when he began moving inside of her. Between gasping and moaning shrilly, she experimentally moved her hips trying to find a rhythm with him. Biting down hard on her bottom lip Hermione fought to keep from crying out any further, but she would have been lying to herself if she said it didn't still hurt.

Previously the most she'd ever done was give a hand job or two to Ron, and his length and girth was nowhere near Sirius'. Maybe it had been foolish to not tell him that she was a virgin but what was done was done.

Sirius was moaning as his body labored between her thighs, his furred legs rubbing against her smooth skin. Opening her eyes slightly, Hermione looked up to see that he had a slightly pained expression on his face. The stinging sensation was beginning to fade, but she found that all she was able to focus on was her bare skin being pressed into the rough fibers of the carpet beneath her.

Sirius suddenly began thrusting faster, causing a sudden jolt of pleasure to shoot throughout her body and catch her unaware. Right when she began to enjoy what he was doing, Sirius pulled out of her, his wet and slightly pulsating cock resting on her stomach. When his body stopped shuddering he pulled back slightly, leaving a trail of his release on her skin.

"Sorry love," Sirius panted, his face buried against her bent knee. "It's been so long and you felt so damned good."

Hermione smiled weakly but couldn't help feeling a tad inept, naked and sprawled gracelessly on the carpet. She watched as Sirius leaned over to retrieve his wand. He waved it over her stomach, removing the sticky mess he'd left behind before turning it on himself. She then watched awkwardly as he rose to his full height, extending his arms and helping her up.

"Give me a moment," he said, urging her to sit on his neatly made bed before leaving the room.

Nodding her head, Hermione stared down at the duvet and traced a finger along the pattern as she recalled what just transpired between them. For all that she'd heard in hushed whispers in her dorm room back at school, she'd expected a lot more. Instead all she experienced was discomfort and then a mere glimpse of pleasure. On top of it all her bum felt a bit sore from lying on the carpet and she was cold.

Right then Sirius returned with a small cloth in his hand. After sitting next to Hermione he bade her to part her thighs, pressing the damp and heated cloth against her sensitive flesh.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin, love?" he asked, his grey eyes gazing steadily into hers.

"Because," she conceded, sounding slightly ashamed. She felt even more foolish at the completely nude man holding a cloth between her legs while staring intently at her. "Whoever heard of a twenty-two year old virgin?" she asked. "It's embarrassing when you think about it."

"Embarrassing because you can hold out? You're mad. Do you realize I could've hurt you?"

"Well it would've hurt either way."

"Yes, but I would have gone slower at least."

"Now you're making me feel foolish," Hermione admitted, trying to look away from his gaze. "This is partly why I didn't want to tell you."

"If anyone I'm the last person you need to feel foolish with," Sirius replied. "How does that feel?" he asked after removing the now cooled cloth.

"A little better."

"Good. Now lay down."

"Why?"

"Because," Sirius said rather coaxingly, crawling atop of Hermione and forcing her to lie on the pillows. "Between you being in pain and me erupting like a novice lad, I think we can both agree that your first time was rather unsatisfactory."

Hermione silently agreed, looking up at Sirius. "It wasn't all that bad…after it stopped hurting I felt something."

"Exactly, just _something_," he echoed. Sliding further down on the bed Sirius moved between Hermione's legs and placed them over his shoulders.

Before she was able to protest, Hermione let out a little shriek when she felt his warm tongue gently lapping against her still sensitive clit. Panting slightly as she felt her arousal mounting, Hermione slid a hand down between her legs, gently guiding Sirius' head to where she wanted him to focus the most attention.

She'd masturbated before but it felt nothing like the sweet, frantic buildup that she was now experiencing. Once Sirius kept his tongue right on the spot she needed, Hermione lifted both arms above her head, clutching onto the pillows.

Panting and murmuring breathlessly, Hermione nearly cried out in frustration when she felt Sirius pull away from her. She looked down; nearly ready to bite his head off until she heard his comment.

"Fair warning; I just heard Harry come in," he said.

"How in bloody hell-oh right I suppose you are able to hear that," she conceded, her head flopping back down.

Without missing a beat Sirius resumed his exquisite tongue work on Hermione's clit, sucking slightly harder and causing her back to arch up off the bed.

Hermione was gnawing down on her bottom lip, struggling to keep from moaning uncontrollably. Sirius was expertly manipulating her body as if he was accustomed to doing so, and it left her incoherent.

"Oh god," she finally moaned, panting heavily as the throbbing between her legs intensified. Within minutes her body nearly bucked off the bed as she exploded against his mouth. Barely stifling her screams, Hermione was unable to keep her legs tightening from their hold against Sirius' shoulders.

After the throbbing receded slightly her body fell limp, her limbs still slightly trembling. "Oh my god, that was-"

"I know," Sirius murmured cheekily, pressing a kiss on her inner thigh before climbing on top of her. "Believe me, I don't mind if you say, 'Sirius, you are the best.'"

Hermione laughed weakly while swatting his back. "Remember I have nothing to compare that to."

"And if I have my way, you never will," he replied, thrusting his tongue in Hermione's mouth.

The two lay entwined on the bed, Sirius kissing and lightly biting on Hermione's neck. Feeling even more of her inhibitions slipping, she soon straddled his hips, her lips tracing along the tattooed designs on his chest. Sirius ran both hands down Hermione's back, stopping at her rounded behind. Pulling her tightly against him he professed that he'd never been snogged so thoroughly in his life.

Sirius had soon caught his second wind and was erect again. Tipping Hermione over onto her back his cock nudged against her slickened entrance. When she didn't protest he gently pushed forward, feeling encouraged when she raised her hips and beckoned him on.

Hermione didn't realize how tense she'd been the first time, which had most likely added to her discomfort. Sirius was now fully seated within her, stretching out her walls to the fullest extent yet the sensation bordered on a nearly painful pleasure.

Hissing softly when she felt the head of his cock deliciously bumping against a spot deep inside, Hermione didn't realize she was now pulling on Sirius' hips, urging him to go faster.

"Don't stop," she panted, wrapping both legs around his waist. The friction caused by his thrusts was enough to send her into a frazzled state, but the underlying sensation of something stronger remained.

Hermione's previous discomfort and inexperience were all pushed to the back of her brain as Sirius continued to thrust relentlessly into her body. She was trying to keep from yelling out, but the coil of tension in the pit of her stomach suddenly snapped and all Hermione was able to focus on was the intense orgasm washing over her.

Sirius was determined to make Hermione's second time better for her, yet when he felt her already snug walls clamp down on his cock it took every bit of control he had to not follow behind. It was a good thing her legs tightened enough on his waist as it hindered him from moving for a few minutes.

"That was much better," Hermione said in a ragged voice, her hands falling limply from Sirius' body.

"We're not done by a long shot," he murmured, lowering his head to gently suck on her bottom lip. Sirius then withdrew from Hermione's body and pushed himself up on his knees. After lazily kissing her, his hands clutched onto her hips as he propelled himself forward again.

With Sirius kneeling directly between her thighs, his angling was slightly different but the effects were heightened.

Hermione immediately began keening lustily, her hands gripping onto Sirius' forearms. The man was assailing into her body as if he had no intentions of ever stopping, the pitch in the young witch's cries steadily increasing.

Her moans of pleasure were dulcet tones to his ear. If his fingers were biting into her flesh too tightly, Hermione gave no indication. Her own fingers were clutching onto him, her grasp becoming tighter and tighter until she reached her peak again, screaming his name as if it was an obscenity.

"Damn you!" Hermione groaned, unable to keep her body from trembling. She opened her eyes to look up and find Sirius smirking at her, a look of amusement in his grey eyes.

"Remember; you said you didn't want me to stop," he said, rocking his hips slowly against hers.

Hermione inhaled sharply, biting down on her lip at the acute sensation.

"Did I hurt you?" Sirius asked, halting his movements.

Hermione feverishly shook her head, sliding her hands around to grip his waist. "Do that again," she urged, tugging on his body.

Going slowly at Hermione's behest, Sirius moved at an easy pace relishing each stroke that caused her slick walls to tighten around his cock.

Focusing on the steady, measured movements that still left her gasping, Hermione could feel that Sirius was moving more deeply than previously and it made her body curl up in anticipation.

Uttering a swear word, her head tilted back, her tousled brown curls splayed about the duvet. Desperate to come again, Hermione pleaded with Sirius to go faster, but the recalcitrant wizard huskily denied her request.

"Please!" she cried beseechingly, unevenly thrusting her hips against his.

"No," Sirius breathed into her ear. "Put your legs around my waist."

Doing as she was told, Hermione was too far gone in the throes of bliss to protest when Sirius pulled her arms above her head and pinned them down by her wrists.

He resumed the torturously slow thrusting, rolling his hips and brushing against her clit and another spot on her sensitive walls.

Drawing in a shuddering breath, Hermione let out an insuppressible scream when she felt the fluttering between her legs turn into an all out pulsation, everything suddenly growing more wet.

She'd barely come down from climaxing when Sirius coaxed her to another, causing her legs to squeeze him tightly as her body trembled beneath his.

Licking her dry lips with a drier tongue, Hermione fought to catch her breath when Sirius began moving faster, as if he was trying to fuck her into the mattress.

Howling out in sweet agony, Hermione felt the need to hold onto something as her body spiraled out of control. Sirius still had his hands firmly gripped on her wrists, and she was still unable to move them a scant inch. Tightly drawing both hands into fists, Hermione didn't even notice that her nails were biting into her palms leaving half moon-shaped dents in their wake.

After climaxing three more times, Hermione lost count. Soon approaching another, she came with a force and was unable to keep her body from thrashing violently. Despite going dizzy with pleasure as he spilled himself into her warm body, Sirius held Hermione down and rode out her orgasm with her.

Sirius fell onto Hermione's damp and heaving chest, his perspiration dotted forehead nuzzled against her right breast. Although his hands were still on her wrists their clasp had become lax.

"Bloody hell, witch," he swore under his breath, trying to calm his racing heart.

Hermione chuckled weakly, her entire body boneless as she lay in a stupor. When she was finally able to move again she brought her arms around Sirius' shoulders, lightly running her fingertips across his damp skin.

"I hope Harry didn't hear us," she remarked languorously after a length of silence.

"I guess I did forget to use a silencing charm," Sirius replied with a chuckle.

"Sirius!" she cried, lightly tugging on his hair when he kept laughing.

"Alright love, I'll be nice. Do you need anything?"

"Yes, some water," she croaked. "My throat is parched."

"That's because you were crying out my name," he continued, enjoying the flush that came over Hermione's cheeks. "A sound that was most pleasing to my ears."

"Oh shush!" she cringed, feeling more embarrassed by the minute. "My mouth is still dry and I can't move. So behave and go get my water."

Exhaling noisily, Sirius leaned up and planted a short kiss on Hermione's lips before getting off the bed. "Next time I'm going to shag you until you pass out; maybe you'll be less likely to order me about."

"Not bloody likely," she replied grinning broadly, looking down to see a still nude Sirius with one hand on the doorknob. "Put some trousers on!" she shouted.

Sirius grumbled under his breath yet bent down to retrieve his abandoned trousers. After stepping into them he walked out of the room. Making short work of getting the water he soon returned, handing Hermione the cool glass.

After gulping the chilled water down she handed Sirius the empty glass and turned over onto her stomach, sinking into the bed.

"You've worn me out, witch," he said, putting the glass down and kicking his trousers back off. "Do you have any more demands of me before we go to sleep?"

"I've worn _you_ out?" Hermione scoffed, her words distorted from the pillow beneath her face. "That's rich."

"Quit your blathering," Sirius retorted, slipping beneath the duvet and pulling her against him.

Hermione rolled over and rested her head on his bare chest, encircling an arm and leg around his body.

"You're going to pay for that cheek in the morning," she said yawning.

"Sure I will," he replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead before dropping off to sleep.

Hermione rolled over in bed the next morning, her foot touching the empty spot where Sirius had slept. He'd woken up, nuzzling his face against hers asking if she wanted to go down for breakfast. In response she'd grunted and buried her head beneath the pillow.

Pushing the duvet off and sitting up, Hermione swung her legs over the edge of the bed and groggily rose. Wincing when she felt the soreness between her legs and the ache in the rest of her body, the thought of making the seemingly long way to her bedroom for clothes was out of the question.

Futilely looking around for something to wear, her eyes fell on Sirius' striped burgundy button up shirt that he'd worn the night before. Thankful that the shirt was long enough to conceal most of her thighs, Hermione slipped on her knickers and walked out of the bedroom.

Gingerly making her way down to the kitchen, she found Sirius and Harry already sitting at the table.

"Good morning," she said casually, walking over to fix a plate of breakfast.

Sirius and Harry both greeted her; Sirius with a slight look of mirth on his face and Harry with a look of consternation on his.

"Harry says he heard something when he came in last night," Sirius commented after swallowing a mouthful of eggs. "Did you hear anything?"

Hermione primly folded herself into the chair opposite her best friend, picking up a piece of bacon and biting into it. "No, not a thing," she replied nonchalantly.

Harry was still looking at her intently, suspicion coloring his narrowed green eyes. "That shirt looks familiar," he commented, peering at the muted burgundy that his godfather favored. "Sirius, don't you have a shirt like that?"

Sirius put down his goblet and looked in Hermione's direction. "I daresay I might."

Hermione then lifted up her right arm, making a great show of pressing her nose to the fabric. "It's the oddest thing…it even smells like Sirius."

Furtively glancing across the table, Hermione saw that the shirt's owner had his head lowered, futilely trying to suppress a fit of laughter.

Harry didn't notice a thing as he was too busy throwing daggers at Hermione, looking like a puffed up wet hen.

"That _is_ Sirius' shirt, isn't it?" he snapped. "Why are you wearing it, or better yet, why is that the only thing you're wearing?"

"Harry love, it's not the only thing I'm wearing," Hermione sweetly replied, sipping at her juice. "I have on knickers beneath it."

Sirius had taken another bite of food and promptly began choking when he heard her glib retort.

His forehead still furrowed, Harry turned towards his godfather, watching the man trying to clear his airway.

"Excuse me," he rasped, sipping at his juice.

"Honestly, Harry," Hermione suddenly snapped, tossing her napkin down and getting up from her seat. She then crossed over to Sirius whom was looking at her with mild curiosity in his grey eyes. The young witch then promptly perched herself on his knee and pressed her lips flush against his.

Unable to resist, Sirius gently cupped Hermione's face and returned her affections. When the two finally parted they both turned to look at Harry, whom was red in the face and apoplectic.

"What the bloody-"he fumed, only to get neatly cut off by Hermione.

"Harry Potter, you shut your mouth right now, else the next owl I send to Molly will have details about your and Ginny's activities in the garden shed when you claimed that you were cleaning it."

Sirius turned his head towards his godson, both eyebrows shot up in surprise. "The garden shed, eh?" he chortled.

Once Harry was able to speak again, he sputtered with indignation.

"Godson, I know you've been shagging Ginny since forever," Sirius told him. "You had the damnedest look on your face when you returned here in the summer."

Hermione was still on Sirius' knee, bowed over with laughter. "See, Harry? You really don't have a leg to stand on. So now that you know Sirius and I are together, I'd like to finish my breakfast without further interrogation."

Pecking Sirius on the lips again, she slid off his lap and resumed her place at the table. Digging into her food with relish, she peered over at Sirius whom was silently shaking with laughter. Harry now looked slightly crestfallen but had at least stopped glaring at them.

"Now what is it?" Hermione asked in an aggrieved tone.

"Well…" he trailed off, his face still slightly glowing. "I hope the next time you two use a Silencing Charm! Because if I _ever_ hear you moaning my godfather's name again, I'm going to off myself."

It was Hermione's turn for her mouth to fall open, whipping her head around to glare at Sirius. The recalcitrant man was nearly cackling, obviously having no sense of shame.

"Well, Harry," Hermione replied after regaining her composure. "If I can get used to you yelling out Ginny's name, then you'd damn well better get used to me yelling out Sirius'."

With that she shot her best friend a smug look while putting another forkful of food into her mouth. Harry's mouth was gaping wide again; and to add insult to injury Sirius mimicked his godson's voice in a high pitched shriek, calling out the name of his betrothed.

Harry almost knocked over his chair as he hastily got up from the table, making the excuse that he had to get to work and was gone with a loud pop.

Hermione and Sirius were hysterical and gasping for air, clutching onto the edge of the table to keep from falling.

"Now that was cruel," she gasped, getting up and walking back over to him.

"I know," Sirius replied, sliding an arm around Hermione's waist and pressing his lips against hers. "Believe me; he'll get over it. Did I tell you how dashing you look in my shirt?" he asked, sliding a fingertip along her bare thighs while kissing her neck.

"No," Hermione answered half moaning, leaning her head to the side to allow him to move his lips further down. "Sirius?" she then asked.

"Yes?" he answered, his lips still roving against her neck.

"Remember when you told me last night that you'd court me, in the literal sense…did you mean it?"

"Of course I did," Sirius replied. "Why, did you have something in mind for us today?"

"Not exactly," she admitted. "Well nothing that involved leaving your bedroom."

Smiling lasciviously, his tongue darted out and ran along her pulse. "Why wait?" he asked suggestively.

"Because I haven't finished my breakfast yet!" Hermione shrieked. "Sirius-"

"I'll take you out for a proper lunch afterwards," he promised, his arms tightening around her waist.

Hermione gave a small laugh before conceding. "Fine then. But you'd better take it easy on me; I'm still sore from last night."

"I'll go easy on you if you go easy on me," he replied with a smirk. "Remember I'm an old wizard."

Hermione scoffed, plucking Sirius in the back of the head right before he Apparated them back to his bedroom. 


End file.
